Ren's Toothache (transcript)
Episode: Ren's Toothache episode begins at Ren and Stimpy's house that night. Ren yawns and pets the pillow. Ren: Goodnight, Stimpy. Stimpy: Goodnight, Ren. flicks the light off. Ren was sleeping in bed. Stimpy was brushing his teeth as loud as possible when Ren was awake. Stimpy looks at the toothbrush. Stimpy washing more toothpaste and brushing it. Stimpy was about to spit out. Stimpy gaves a jar. Stimpy spits the jar and set the jar collection. [Ren was scared. Stimpy use his stringer to toothpick the teeth. Stimpy sprays the teeth. Ren was angry. Ren: What are you doing, man? Stimpy: Duhh, I'm brushing my teeth, Ren. Ren: Boy, what a waste of time. Stimpy: You'll be sorry when all your teeth fall out. smiles Ren: Aw, you're talking kid's stuff. Crazy stuff! I've never brushed before, and I'm not about to start now. Stimpy: Well maybe you should, Ren... if you wanna have a nice smile like mine. Stimpy's teeth was so clean and dry. Ren: Ah, big deal. I'll show you a smile. pushes off Stimpy. Ren smiles. Ren's teeth was so dirty and rotten. The mirror breaks. Ren feels sad. Fades to Ren sleeping on the bed. Ren looks at his teeth. Ren gets a toothache. Ren groans. Stimpy, my tooth. It hurts! Why, Stimpy, why?! Stimpy: There, there now. I know it hurts. Ren: Why does it hurt? Stimpy: Did I ever tell you the story about the Tooth Beaver, Ren? Ren: Tell me a story! Stimpy: Well, you see Ren, inside every mouth there are teeth. And whenever there's teeth, you'll find the Tooth Beaver. And where you find the Tooth Beaver. you'll find a NERVE ending. Beaver bites the Nerve ending. Ren has a pain. Now your nerve endings are the tastiest part of your body. And your Tooth Beaver knows this. Beaver hammers the Nerve ending. Ren whimpers like a little dog and screams maniacally. Ren faints. Stimpy conforts Ren and pets Ren. The Next Night, Stimpy was brushing his teeth. Well hello, Ren! I guess you're ready to brush your teeth with me tonight. Ren: Oh no ya don't. I told you before, brushing your teeth is for humans. Kid's stuff. pushes off Stimpy. Crazy stuff! Ren's tooth was shaddered. Tooth breaks to pieces. Ren covers his mouth. Ren was feeling sad and walks to bed. Stimpy looks at the viewers sad. In deleted scene, Ren was snoring and teething out of his teeth chatter. In the morning, Ren wokes up. Ren rubs his face. Ren walks at the mirror. Ren opens his mouth and there's no teeth and gets stinky gumholes. Tooth Beaver: Beaver was about to bite the nerve ending. Nerve ending deflates. Tooth Beaver smells PHEW! Beaver put the noseplug on his nose This place is too stinky even for me! Beaver carrying a case and put on his hat Ah, man! Beaver opens the gumholes and jump off. Tooth Beaver walks away. Fly are buzzing on Stimpy's litter. Fly was disgusting Fly: BUZZ! CRIPES!! What is that smell?!? was disgusting Fly#2: I dunno man, but it's ruining my meal. Fly: smell from Ren's mouth chases away several flies from Stimpy's cat pan Hey hey hey hey hey hey HEY! We're trying to eat here! And you stand here, airing out your stinky old gumholes! What are you trying to do, make us puke? was confused and starts crying. Stimpy: What's wrong, Ren? Ren: Stimpy, I've been a fool! I should've brushed my teeth! But now my teeth, they're gone! And all I have left... are stinky holes. Stimpy: Hmmm... Aww, look on the bright side, Ren. At least you've still got your nerve endings. Ren: My nerve endings? What GOOD are they gonna do ME?!?! sobs Stimpy: Would you like to tell you a little story? Ren: sighs A story. Stimpy: If you put your nerve endings under your pillow tonight, the Nerve Ending Fairy will come and take them away. And she'll leave you hundred dollar bills! gasps excitedly Then you can buy new teeth! hugs Stimpy Ren: Oh Stimpy, you are my friend. to the house. Ren will clip his nerve endings and Ren sleeps in the bed. Nerve Ending Fairy (as Old Man Hunger) comes out. Old Man Hunger: I smell something stinky! Man Hunger was looking at nerve endings. Ahh, come here, ya little rascals. Man Hunger puts on his back Well, time to pay up. Hmmm.. Out of bills. Wait, there we go! Ball of lint. Man Hunger put the ball of lint on Ren's bed. That's good enough for him. Man Hunger flies away. Fades to Ren sleeping on the bed in the morning. The rooster was crowing was heard. Ren wakes up Ren: MORNING! saws a ball of lint on his bed, Ren tearing up sadly. Ren walks to the kitchen and sits on the chair Stimpy: Good morning, Ren. Ren: smiles Oh, is it time for my mush? sees the gift Oh, Stimpy. Stimpy: Happy birthday, Ren! Ren: For me? You shouldn't have! the gift and got big teeth Why, it's beautiful! up Stimpy: Go ahead. Try it on. sees the mirror and put the big teeth. Ren: Wow. Oh Stimpy, I love my new tooth! Thank you. smiles at the viewers and lose one tooth. Stimpy has a three nerve ending on his missing tooth. Ren and Stimpy hugs together happily. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts